


hiraeth

by bakeoff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dissociation, Existentialism, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, three clowns learn to be there for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakeoff/pseuds/bakeoff
Summary: In which three adventurers' most challenging quest is to find themselves, one another, and home.





	hiraeth

**~~~~** ~~~~

 

  **STORY**

 

 

The Isles of Jabberwock are oft a pleasant place to be in, their sands a fine gold that lets itself be swept away by the lapping currents from the crystalline blue ocean that surrounds them. Better yet is the sun there, bearing down on them with its golden rays, easing flowers into bloom and saplings into growth. Hinata is very, very glad that they managed to rescue it from being leveled by those ambitious bandits from the east.

An adventuring life was unpredictable at its core, but unusually gratifying after a job well done.

Which is to say, it feels really fucking good to beat up some bad guys and get money for it, but such a thought is embarrassingly self indulgent and thus will remain at the very back of Hinata's mind, where it belongs.

Nanami looks up from the weapon she's examining. It's a medium sized spear with a silver tip. She seems to weigh it in her hands for a bit, before letting out a satisfied hum.

"Komaeda-kun, would this be good to use if you ever wear yourself out using your magic?"

"Oh, Nanami-san, that's really kind of you to think of me," Komaeda starts to say, looking up from the item he was examining, a small flute embroidered with bronze trimmings. "But I've never really been good with sharp things. And as I'm already worn out, I'm afraid I might just point it the wrong way and, as per chance's design. Being impaled sounds like it'd be inconvenient for our party!"

"Yeah," Hinata says solemnly, because he's traveled with Komaeda long enough to know that this is entirely possible.

"Yeah," Nanami says, and she puts the spear back.

"I like this," Hinata says. He raises both his hands to show them them silk pouch nestled in his palms. "It's magical, so you can put up to three hundred pounds of stuff in there."

Komaeda is at his side then, gliding past the tables laden with strings and wooden instruments. His arm brushes Hinata's when he reaches from the small card attached to the golden thread around the pouch's hem.

"It's also worth five hundred gold pieces," Komaeda says.

"Oh," Hinata says.

"Oh," Nanami agrees.

"If Hinata-kun really wants it, I can-" but Hinata is already putting it back.

They wind up circling the aisles of items for a few more hours, the other two interjecting with commentary when one makes a suggestion. It's more comfortable than anything, Hinata muses, surfing through their options with one another like this. Battles where their competence and trust in one another made the difference between loss and success, between  _life_ and  _death_ ; that's something that's undeniably special. Something that matters, in a way, and Hinata knows that, and he  _is_ grateful- but he much prefers the quieter moments like these, when all that matters in the moment is their group effort at bargaining with the shopkeepers, the sunset's rays framing their silhouettes as they journeyed through the winding paths of towns they'd saved or served.

There's something he's come to appreciate about their regular time spent together as friends rather than adventuring companions. It's more bothersome than jarring (in a way that makes Hinata feel equal measures irritated and fond) when Komaeda answers a yes or no question with a tangent which existentially questions the universe and when Nanami turns out to have been asleep with her eyes open for the past hour they were going over plans.

It's nice, Hinata thinks. It's just... nice, to have moments of quiet in between. Away from threats to their life during the day, and away from his night terrors when it grows darker.

The Isles don't really have much to offer aside from scenery and impressive craftsmanship when it comes down to it. They have a good time crossing the bridges that lead up to the separate islands, though (it doesn't take them  _that_ long to haul Komaeda out from the water when he falls off one), and the locals aren't unpleasant folk to converse with.

The third island has a slightly less relaxing ambiance than the others. Of the six, it's certainly the loudest and most vibrant of the bunch-- Komaeda almost immediately identifies it as the art venue when they pass by a Bard-run tavern by the name of "Titty Typhoon". It sounds like hell in there, but hell in fifty different types of musical instruments and also wildly out of tune.

"Well," Komaeda says, looking cheerful. "They're having fun." His hands are clasped together, and his eyes are widened in something that's either wonder or contemplation. Hinata's learnt to recognize when Komaeda begins to form overly complex thoughts about things that really aren't that deep, but he chooses not to intervene.

"Very loudly," Hinata says.

"And out of tune," Nanami adds, but she's smiling.

"Everyone's Bardic inspiration manifests in different forms."

"Yeah, well, it also helps when it manages to inspire without being a Bardic pain in the ass."

"Hinata-kun speaks very boldly! Well, I guess I can't really blame you for not finding that kind of music to your fancy, not when your own bardic prowess is unique in a way that's unrecognizable to most regular people such as myself."

"That was  _months ago, holy shit-_ "

Komaeda says, "The sweet melody still haunts my dreams."

"You're horrible."

"You're  _the most inspiring artist_ a commoner like me has ever had the pleasure of hearing. _"_

Hinata's shoving him now, trying to stifle a smile behind the sleeves of his leather armour plating, and failing quite spectacularly.

"Asshole," Hinata says, but there's no bite to it. Komaeda gives him a smile that's a different kind of unsettling, only because it makes his insides turn funny. It's wide, but soft around the edges, and it makes his eyes crease ever so slightly. Then he looks away, and that's that.

.

Hinata hasn't slept in what feels like three fucking days.

In reality, it's only been about two and a half- the other half he spent goofing around with Komaeda and Nanami in the Isles of Jabberwock, hooking up their party with new shit for the next challenge.

This is bad. With the map of the nearby continent spread out before him on the scratched and damaged inn table, he should be getting in the mood to mark their next exploit. It's a pretty good map, even if the dim yellow glow emanating from their lamps doesn't do its details much justice.The sharp strokes that form the peaks of mountains are unmistakable nearby the expertly woven lines of rivers and streams, cutting through grassy landscapes and flat wastelands. There are circles and lines which mark territories and label them, categorizing them as either off limits or safe to explore.

But with how tired he is, Hinata's beginning to circle around the same thought over and over. In fact, is that a fucking city, or a firefly? Is that a firefly on his map? Hinata isn't sure if what's on his map is a firefly or a city. That circular dot of yellow-- is it a firefly, or is it a city?

"You don't look well," says a familiar voice. The dot of yellow buzzes and leaps into the air and onto Hinata's nose. He swings back suddenly in an effort to swat it with both his arms. The momentum drives his chair backwards.

The quiet tavern folk don't care to stop their chatter when Hinata crashes to the ground with a  thud, and so the warlock is left to stare at the ceiling with unblinking eyes and his palms cupped around his nose as the minuscule sphere rises and floats away. Nanami's concerned face hovers above him.

Ah, so it was a firefly.

Their next quest is for a blond wizard hailing from an important family. Hinata thinks he’s kind of an asshole, but Hinata also thinks that five thousand gold is maybe a sufficient price to get a job done for an asshole. He wants them to retrieve this artifact called the "Eye of Fate", something that apparently reflects a creature's psyche and innermost desires. This is worrisome considering the Asshole Status of the person they're retrieving it for, but according to the client, the Eye of Fate is trapped within the body of a topaz crystal gollum, probably a slightly more dickish creature to bestow such a relic upon.

Nanami helps pick him up off the ground, but he needs to take a handful of moments to gather his bearings.

"You need to take care of yourself. We won't be able to get anything done if you neglect your health."

Hinata thinks this is rich coming from Nanami, who never seems to sleep and yet spends half of the time she's awake in a state of trance that's impossible to break her out of. He means to tell her this, but instead the words that come out are, "Lord Togami is an asshole."

"He's not easy to work with," Nanami agrees.

"He's a big fucking asshole."

"Okay," Nanami says patiently, sitting him down on the chair.

"I hate rich people who offer lots of money for ridiculous quests."

"Mhm."

"Nanami, there was a firefly on my map."

"Yes," she says. "Yes, there was."

"It flew."

"I think fireflies tend to do that."

Hinata presses his face against the scratchy surface of the map. He traces a finger along the Mountain Range of the Dead, across the Red River, and straight through the continental tunnel into the cavernous entrance of the Cave of Wonders.

"Yeah," Hinata mutters. "'S cause of their wings."

"Sure is." Nanami puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah,"

"Yeah," she echoes, and pets his hair gently. "Go to sleep."

 

.

 

The journey is harsh, but not unbearable.

Through the rocky mountain range they pass, tearing down groups of chimaeras, hopping between camping sights near the valleys. Komaeda picks flowers by one of the crevices, and Hinata feels bad when they wither under his ungloved hands.

They stop just a clearing away from the bank of Red River for the night. The sun kisses the horizon and turns it a warm shade of purple that lulls Hinata to slumber.

He dreams.

 

.

 

_Hinata's by the Red River._

_His pants are rolled up to his knees, and the sky above him is as dark as the waters he's lowered his feet into.They lap at his skin, icy and unforgiving. He pushes closer to the river side, sinks his legs further in until his calves feel numb._

_Below the surface of the water, something is stirring. Moving like a shadow through the already dark film that covers the waters, closer than he wants it to be._

_A voice says, "Haven't they told you that this river is red with the blood of the fallen?"_

_Hinata doesn't respond. He watches the figure grow closer and closer, a monster baited to the surface. His legs form ripples in the water when he moves them to and fro. He watches the spray of droplets disrupt the dark surface, and tries to hum away the panic in his chest._

_"...You're not listening anymore."_

_The darkness is coming. Hinata is not afraid. He's not afraid. He's not._

_(He's terrified. He can't move anymore, can barely breathe. He is helpless in a way that makes him angry at himself, useless in a way that makes him regret its existence.)_

_"You're going to have to. It's irrational to think you can run away forever." The voice is calm as it says this._

_It is nowhere. It is everywhere. It's the full moon that lights up the stars above his head, the ripples his legs have stopped making in the river, the all encompassing darkness that wants to eat him whole, devour him until nothing is left of his existence._

.

 

Hinata wakes up with a start. His hands aren't quite steady. That is to say, he's shaking bad.

Hinata steps outside for a moment. It's dark out still, so he snaps his fingers and watches a small flame flicker to life in his lantern. Their tent's still steady against the breezes coming from the north. (Nanami had done a good job hammering it in right, after all. She's always been good with practical skills like these, even if her proficiency was healing). The leaves sway high above his head on their host of towering trees, though, and the wind's whistle is unmistakable and sharp, cutting through the night.

Hinata shudders.The bite of the air is akin to the sting of frost at his knees in the dream.

A hand lands on his shoulder, and he nearly jumps a foot into the air.

 

"Hinata-kun?"

Oh. It's Komaeda. Hinata tries to be subtle about the breath of relief that leaves him, but he's sure he failed. Whatever. God, whatever.

Komaeda retracts his hand. "I'm sorry," he says with the kind of sincerity only he seems to be capable of. "I called for you before, but you seemed preoccupied."

"...Ah, yeah." Hinata tries to go for a smile, but it slips off his face as quickly as it showed itself. He's  _exhausted,_ tired in a way that makes his bones ache and his heart stutter at every step. "It's just that..." For a few long moments he contemplates his next words, painfully aware of the tentative silence between them. Komaeda doesn't break it, and even though Hinata's looking away, he can feel the weight of Komaeda's gaze pressing into the back of his head, sharper than the wind that pierces through the thicket of trees surrounding their campgrounds.

Hinata says, "You're a bard, right?" Of course Komaeda is, that's out of the question. When Hinata whips around, he sees the look of tempered confusion Komaeda is giving him. His head is tipped sideways, and his gray eyes blink at Hinata questioningly.

"By the standard definition, I am," Komaeda says. "Perhaps not entirely deserving of the title, but that  _is_ the most conventional term to reference what I do."

"...Right," Hinata says. He tries to swallow back the lump that forms in his throat, and finds he can't do it, just as he can't quite bring himself to dispel the anxiety eating away at the pit of his stomach. "Yeah, I know. You're a good bard, Komaeda, we've had this talk."

"And you're changing the subject, Hinata-kun," Komaeda responds quietly. He's still looking at him with those intent eyes. Fuck. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Silence. And then a howl from the wind, hollow and loud all at the same time.

"Have you heard of the Ender of The World?"

More silence. And then, a laugh.

"Kamukura Izuru... who hasn't?"

"So he has a name?"

Komaeda sets his own lantern on the ground, then lowers himself and takes a cross-legged position. Hesitant, Hinata follows suit.

"You didn't know? They named him after the original Wizard, the one whose discoveries helped combine the plane of magic with our own."

"Ah," Hinata says. His throat is dry. "I, uh, never looked into it too much. I tried to, well- avoid. That sort of stuff."

"...I see," Komaeda says, and there's an obvious question in his tone. To his credit, he doesn't ask it.

"Well, Kamukura Izuru... to start, he's beautiful. I saw him, once."

Hinata's heart stops. "You did?"

"I did," Komaeda says, and smiles. There are no creases under his eyes this time, no softness to the edge of his mouth. Only a wide curve that increases Hinata's unease. Komaeda's eyes watch the purple flame in his lantern flicker and sway.

"When I was still travelling alone, I took shelter in a sea-side town. I was still young then, maybe in my mid teen years, and so I was still learning how to get around alone, and still learning how to cope with my abilities. Naturally, no one wanted someone whose magical energy was as unstable and harmful as mine." Komaeda makes animated hand gestures as he speaks, his voice remaining light and unbothered.

"So I tried not to use any, even when it got cold and I needed a fire, even if I had to defend myself. As soon as they realised their flowers wither around me and the grass their cattle eat from is poisoned by my magic, they'd throw me out. I couldn't afford to let that happen yet, not when I was in such desperate need of a sustainable place to stay."

"Komaeda..." Hinata starts to say, a crease forming in his brow. But Komaeda just continues.

"This is why I ended up staying by the port, where there was less organic matter for me to visibly hurt. And then he was there, and the stories? They were  _true,"_ Komaeda says. "He was- ah, I'm afraid I'm not nearly eloquent enough, but he was  _something else._ He didn't hurt anyone then, didn't turn any cities to dust or erase landscapes with the swipe of his hand, but his existence was like..." He holds up a hand over the lantern, and his eyes are wide enough to hold the entire sky within then. Komaeda clenches his fist over the lantern's glow.

He whispers, "Like fire. It was burning with the demand to be attended to. It was like being charmed, but worse, but better. And where he floated, Hinata-kun? It was over the sea, which had begun to turn inky below him. It was like void. Like nothingness was just overcoming the blue,  _erasing it."_ Komaeda's still smiling. How is he  _still smiling?_

Hinata tries to regulate his breathing, but he feels sick. His head spins with a thousand visions, of tar-like darkness invading crystal blue, of lonely teenagers by ports, of magical essences strong enough to burn themselves into the hearts of spectators.

Hinata's voice sounds hoarse to his ears when he speaks. "...And? Was he- was he evil?"

Komaeda laughs again. "Evil... Well, I suppose it depends on the standards of one's morality. I just think he was hideous."

"Huh?! Didn't you just say-"

"I meant what I said." Komaeda says. "He was the wrongest thing in the world, in that moment. Something that wasn't destined to be. He was beautiful, too, and it had made me feel something. Now, I can identify that feeling as what it is."

"And what is it?"

Komaeda turns to look at him then, eyes wide still. He closes them for a moment, but the smile doesn't fade. Komaeda says, " _Disgust,"_ and Hinata feels like he's been kicked in the ribs.

"Oh. Um," There is ringing in his ears, an impossible tightness in his chest. Hinata tries to put the words back into his mouth so as not to stumble over them. "I suppose that makes se-"

Komaeda interrupts him calmly.

"I think he was just empty. I don't understand how someone can have such power over destiny and be such a shell." His smile takes a dip, then twitches back into place. It looks wrong, not that it ever really looked right to begin with. It looks... sour.

"People will call Kamukura Izuru beautiful, or they will call him horrible," Komaeda says. "I just think that he's like me."

"Like you?" Hinata's heart is pounding.

"I don't mean to sound egotistical," Komaeda says quickly, holding his hands up. His smile returns to its default vacancy again, "Of course, I could never hope to be as powerful. But Kamukura-san and I have something in common."

There is quiet now, and even the well timed howling of the wind fails to shake Hinata out of his semi-trance state of contemplation. He recognises that Komaeda's given him an opening to ask. The tension in his gut notwithstanding, he does.

"What is it, then?"

Komaeda hums. His gloved fingers close around the handle of the lantern and pull it up to his face. Illuminated so closely by the glow, Komaeda looks like a flame himself. It's a haunting kind of beauty that Hinata can't fully wrap his head around.

(His heart aches).

He blows his flame out, and just like that, the world grows dimmer. Komaeda stands up, and Hinata wants to reach out and grab at his sleeve, but he's too tired, and Komaeda's too swift, and it's  _too_ cold out here, so cold and dark and  _god,_ Hinata's so tired.

"Well, when I looked in his eyes, I could tell. I could tell that he had nowhere to go either.”

Through the mist of darkness, Hinata can’t see his features, but he can sense it when Komaeda’s gaze leaves him.

He whispers, “Good night, Hinata-kun.”

Then he returns to their tent, and Hinata’s left alone.

 

.

 

There is a flash.

Pillars of light come together to form a gollum, at least 12 feet tall, its arms made of diamond shards which reflect the yellow light pouring out of the empty holes in its head that make its sockets. The gollum is a beautiful, monstrous thing, its voice caught somewhere between roar and song. It’s a compound of light shards taking the form of rocky limbs and sharp shoulders. Like tears, the light that runs down its head burns into the cavern’s ground, acidic.

They get in order. Hinata raises his wand, and Nanami prepares her wooden staff. The amethysts that stick out of the ground by Komaeda’s feet begin to lose their vibrancy as he puts his flute to his lips.

Hinata casts.

Nanami points.

Komaeda plays.

The gollum unclasps a dark mouth trapped between jaws of silvery-gold crystal, and showers their attacking silhouettes in stunning light.

 

.

* * *

 

**ACHE**

 

 

I.

 

_You are born._

_You are a creature! And how alive you are, how real- your hands are small and pale, your hair back length and a light shade of a pretty colour. And you are not clothed, not yet, but you are_ so  _alive._

_Besides you a person with shaking arms and a trembling form. They say, “O-oh, it worked, it worked,” and they sound like they’re going to cry._

_You reach out to them, and you feel_ concerned.

.

 

Disorientation. Fear. Hinata’s head is spinning, and he can’t tell his head from his feet, not anymore. The world is nothing but a dull blur of colour, and all he hears is the quiet hum of the gollum’s voice; a guttural, chilling sound.

And then the next flash of light comes.

 

.

 

II.

_You are alone. Ash falls between the spaces of your fingers, the remnants of the home you once had. The sky cries for you, pitious, but you do not cry. You cannot cry anymore, not when you know they were right all along. Right to abandon you, right to throw away a creature of destruction and havoc._

_You are disgusted with yourself, with the pulse of energy that crackles like lightning beneath your skin._

_Your hands dig into the ashes that were once meadows and gardens and homes, homes you grew up in, homes you weren’t hated for existing in._

_You let out a scream that tears your throat in two, and you are_ heartbroken.

 

.

 

He can’t tell if he’s breathing.

He can’t tell if he’s seeing. He can only hear the roar approaching.

But he feels it, too, the third flash of light slamming into him.

 

_._

 

_III._

 

_Magic is difficult._

_Magic is unnatural- it’s strange because for your family, it seems to come as easy as breathing. Generations of wizards have thrived from their line, after all, each with magical energy in the very air they breathe, clear in the way they carry themselves, evident in the gleam in their eyes._

_Except for you, that is. You have grown up looking at your hands and hating them. You have grown up with the words of the divination mistress inscribed in your head from when you were but a youth, her raspy voice calm and factual as she tells your parents, ‘_ This one’s a branch that’s been severed. He’s dry, he is.’

_And you are. You attempt to cast spells. Nothing happens. You try your hand at passive magic, try to see if you can work out divination, or magical forgery, or bardic inspiration._

_Nothing happens within. Your hands remain plain, pitiable things, empty of even the telltale scorch marks and scar of a beginner magician. There is disappointment in the looks they give you. There’s judgement. There’s torment in their stares, a searing fire that burns away at you in the expectations you know you’ll never be able to fulfill. A tiresome, constant buzz of unease._

So plain.

What a shame, that one- think of the potential!

Maybe he’s just a late bloomer?

_But you aren’t._

_You press your palms to your face and try to feel for a hum of something more that isn’t there, was never there, will never be there._

_Until one day, not many days from now, at the hands of a circle of wizards who promise your family prowess, progress, and most importantly, magic- it is._

_And you feel_ … nothing.

_You don’t feel at all._

 

_._

A flash of light.

.

 

I.

 

_Your hair is trimmed to your shoulders. You are dressed in a cloak of silver with a green hood, given a staff crafted of rosewood and embroidered with your initials. You are given a name. You are given a purpose._

_The person who made you is loving. They are kind. They don’t make you feel like the tool that you are, but you know, and you think it’s okay._

_._

 

And another.

.

II.

_You learn that the leaves of plants wither first when you play. And then gradually, so do the stems. The petals are last to go, turning a sorry shade of gray that disintegrates to ashen black the more you continue._

_You feel sorry._

_._

And yet another.

.

 

III.

 

 _There is more magic in the air than has ever been. More horror in your heart than you ever thought possible. They are chanting incantations, murmuring things in languages you can’t recognise, humming in tones you don’t understand, and you are_ scared,  _but your want to stop disappointing overwhelms this fear. Your want to be something that surpasses ordinary, something that beats worthless._

_So you stay still._

_And you drift, further and further away, into a space where you can’t feel your heart and can’t contain your soul._

_And for a while, you don’t return. Not really._

_._

Another.

.

 

I.

_You learn that you are a cleric. You learn that your name is Nanami Chiaki, and that you can wield light and speak seven languages and be very, very useful._

_You find your place among an adventuring party, and you set off to do your job as a cleanser of despair._

_._

When will it stop?

.

 

II.

 

_You feel smaller than you should, a quiet mass of stark white hair and shaky hands that suck the life out of every unsuspecting thing. But you learn- you learn to sleep in the hollows of large trees.You learn to survive days without fire and food. You learn what you have to do to live, what you have to do to continue, but often you wonder if there’s a purpose at all._

_And then you see Kamukura Izuru turn the ocean’s blue into void, and immediately realise what you_ have  _to do._

_._

Hinata hears what sounds like a thump, but maybe it’s just the dull beat of his heart. Does he still have a heart?

 

_._

 

_III._

 

_It is_

_So_

_Dark._

_It is so dark, and so quiet, and you are not there, but you are, but the world isn’t, but you are, but you’re dead, but you're not, but you’re in pain, but he’s not._

_And he’s you._

_Or you’re him._

_Maybe you’re both and he’s neither. She finds you somewhere between existence and not, surrounded by the skeletal remains of the seven wizards who made you what you are._

_She examines the circle of black glass and scorch marks that used to be their mountain, and the grin on her face can cut through the fabric of the universe and weave it into something new. She holds out her hand, manicured red as though dipped in ruby, and says, “Confused, aren’tcha? I think I have something that’ll work for you.”_

_And before you know it, the world is ending at your hands._

_._

 

There is the sound of something falling multiple times all at once.

 

.

I.

_You love them so much._

_You love them so, so much. But you do not, because you weren’t made for this. You don’t know what love is._

_Do you?_

_._

 

It’s getting closer.

.

 

II.

_You are a being of misdeeds, a creature of filth and ugliness.You are a pawn in the hands of luck and a facilitator of fate. And it’s fine._

_It’s fine. You don’t deserve to feel this companionship. You don’t deserve the moments when his eyes meet yours and you feel something akin to hope. It’s selfish. It’s foolish._

_It’s fine._

_(It’s not.)_

.

 

They are footsteps, Hinata realises distantly at the back of his head. And they fall like hail.

.

 

III.

_You wake up in another circle of black glass. Your head is full of memories that aren’t your own, your back breaking under the weight of sins you earnt. You hands are pale and unscarred and yours, yours, yours, but you don’t know what’s yours anymore, so you dig them into the hard ground until your nails chip and bleed and you’re screaming because the pain is the only thing that makes you feel real._

_You don’t know how long you lay there, but when you come to, you can cast flame, you can create light._

_And it takes you so, so long, to pick yourself up, to tear away your memories and the bards’ songs of Him, of You._

_You are sick of your own existence, but most of all, you’re not sure when you’ll be him again. You’re not sure how long you have as you._

_(You’re not sure when you started to think of this in terms of you and him.)_

_When you find yourself a party, you worry._

_When you sleep at night, you worry._

_When your companion's piercing gray greens look at you and tell you, “Good night, Hinata-kun,” you worry._

_What’s a sense of self for someone without one at all?_

_._

There is a deafening crash.

Splinters of diamond scatter across the cave’s floor, yellow and white and shades of off-orange, shattered, sharp and  _everywhere._

Komaeda is panting by the now screaming, headless gollum, its guttural screeches reduced to weak yelps that sound more like windchimes. The splinters that caught him in the face send blood streaking down it, and he’s breathing heavily.

In his right hand Komaeda holds Nanami’s abandoned spear of light, semi-tangible and fading in his grasp. Nanami rises to her feet besides Hinata, only a distance away. Cuts and scrapes line her arms and legs where the crystals wounded her, but she is healing faster than any of them can process, and she points her staff at the gollum, lips drawn in a thin line.

When Hinata gets into position besides his companions, his heart thrums with something that’s maybe determination, and that’s definitely the desire to beat this fucking thing to the ground.

Their eyes meet. When Hinata catches Komaeda’s, Komaeda gives him a tired, bloodied smile which he tries to return.

They attack.

 

* * *

 

**LE̠̰̹̼G̱̱̻̪̗ͅE͖͓̜͚͙̮ND͔͕̣**

 

**_There is a legend in the land about a sorcerer. Or at least that's what they think he is. He's certainly not human- it's not clear if he's much of anything the people of this world can recognize._ **

**_He's like something out of a night terror, spectral and haunting, ethereally beautiful in ways that are hard to encapture. Bards fail to find music befitting of him, and the storytellers, their hands bleed of their efforts to weave tales and tapestries worthy enough. An artist's maddening, he is- a being of darkness, or maybe light, or maybe divinity._ **

**_He razes lands in his wake._ **

**_It only takes a flick of his wrist for the grandeur of towering spires, raised peaks and settlements, so many settlements built with caring craftsmanship and loving ambition, to become ash._ **

**_There are no scorch marks to tell of despairing fires, no bloodstained marble and cobblestone to tell the tragedy of battles lost. Only the memory of what used to be and the dust that remains of its existence._ **

**_Some call him the Destructor. Some call him a God. Most merely call him The Ender of The World._ **

**_And he is as beautiful as he is terrifying, the story tellers swear. He doesn't function on malice, they say. It's impossible to tell what his motives really are, but he doesn't thrive off of evil nor off of death. He does not need to thrive, really, not when his very existence is that of raw energy and power, not when he can make himself a living deity on command of his presence._ **

**_Others have different stories to tell of him, all with the staples; the beauty, the divinity, the grace. But they speak of different powers- armies of the dead animated for seemingly no reason. Stormy clouds of gray that encircle him, a crown of booming thunder and imminent destruction._ **

**_Eyes the colour of rubies, painfully empty despite the ocean's worth of magical energy they surely have._ **

**_The World is ending._ **

**_And then it isn't._ **

**_The cities of ash remain as they are, as do the hearts of endless storms continue to beat with the booms of thunder. Every tapestry and abandoned sheet of song remains, but the Ender of the World does not._ **

* * *

 

**BOND**

 

 

At the gollum’s husk, Hinata brings down a spectral axe he summons; once her spear of light is back in her hands, Nanami maneuvers close enough to leave a gaping gash of oozing yellow where its abdomen was; Komaeda’s flute plays notes that manifest into spectral hammers which descend upon it, blow after blow. The amethysts around them are now a darkened gray.

With each hit that lands, crystals shatter across the floor.

Soon, all that remains is a gradient of gold in pieces at their feet.

And their prize reward, the gollum’s heart: an ornate circle of the very same gold, its surface clear and reflective like a mirror. The Eye of Fate.

Komaeda collapses, on his knees.

He’s making a noise that sounds like giggling, red faced and dizzy, and then he collapses to the side, spent. Hinata isn’t fast enough to catch him, but he tries anyway. Chest still heaving from the effort of battle, he takes the time to brush away the red that bleeds from the wound on Komaeda’s forehead. The amethysts are more like coal now, a tell-tale sign of the energy he’s expended.

Nanami kneels beside him, and she’s not out of breath at all. But she looks just as tired as he feels. All her wounds have closed up. Hinata almost finds it funny- he always thought the reason her wounds were so quick to heal was because she was an extraordinary healer. While that was true, he now more or less knows that there’s more to it. And she... they both...

Well, they both know now, don’t they? But the panic hasn’t really settled in just yet.

“I’ll get him,” Nanami says, and she nods towards Komaeda. Already her hand is on his chest. “You have to go retrieve the mirror. Hinata-kun, you know what to do with it.”

Hinata nods. Rises to his feet.

He heads towards the Eye of Fate, back turned to Nanami. It feels smooth and light in his hands. The surface reflects his face, bloodied and plain, and it all feels deceptively simple.

Nanami says, “Hinata-kun? I know you’ll make the right decision. I know you’re a good person, and you can make your own path.”

He feels the smile in her voice as strongly as he feels the sting in his eyes.

“Right,” Hinata says softly, and examines the glassy surface.

He throws it to the ground experimentally. It lands quietly without a sound.

And then he crushes it under his fucking feet. Over and over until it breaks apart for good.

Nanami laughs softly from behind him.

Hinata says, “All right, then. Now that that’s over with, let’s go home.”

* * *

 

  **HIRAETH**

 

 

Home has never been anywhere but the three of them.

The journey back isn’t as tiring as Hinata thought it would be, but it's every bit as emotionally taxing. He wallows in his anxiety on their trip back, just as he wallows in his thoughts.

He and Nanami don’t speak of it.

And he understands that she needs time, and she understands that he needs courage, or perhaps strength of will. But she smiles at him like he means something still, like he’s more than lost identities and failure and magic that isn’t really his, and he’s grateful. He smiles at her too, a bit less patient, a bit more jaded, but he hopes it lets her know that she means something to him like he does to her.

And then there’s Komaeda.

They’re back at their camp grounds when he finally wakes. The sun’s beginning to rise above the horizon, painting its line a faint white and streaking the blank sky with shades of pale blue and orange.

Nanami’s gone to bring them firewood for later on since they’re all too tired for conjuration. Hinata’s fingers clench and unclench into a fist. He counts the fading stars that are eaten by the sunrise, and wonders if he can still see the faint outline of the moon provided he tries hard enough.

Komaeda sits opposite from him. Neither of them say a word.

The silence is quiet and tangible, and when Hinata looks at Komaeda,  _really_ looks at him, he pauses. Komaeda’s fully healed and unscarred but for a nick that the gash on his forehead left, and even that is hardly notable. His hair is even messier than usual, dirtied and gray with dust and grime from their encounter. His pallor is still prominent, but thankfully, it doesn’t look like he’s about to fall seriously ill.

"Hey," Hinata says.

Komaeda raises his head to look at him. He's giving him that look again, a look of uncomfortable  intensity that Hinata feels in his bones.

Komaeda says, "Hinata-kun," by way of greeting, and they fall quiet again.

Hinata looks at his thumbs.They're shredded from the shrapnel of crystal, scarred in little crisscrosses.

He says to Komaeda, "Well. I mean, god. Let's- let's cut right to it. Talk to me."

And so they start to, the rising sun a backdrop to their conversation.

"You know now," Hinata says.

"I do."

"You wanted to find me. Or him. Whatever."

"I do."

"You still do?"

He tips his head sideways, and light curls frame his curious expression. Very sincerely, he says, "I do."

Hinata feels a tightness in his chest.

"You're weird."

"You're a god."

Hinata gives him an annoyed, incredulous look. Now he knows Komaeda's messing with him.

He says, "You know I'm not," and can't help the edge in his voice.

"Of course I do," Komaeda says, voice hushed in a way Hinata's never heard it before. "I felt your thoughts, Hinata-kun. We both did."

Hinata knows this. And it's frustrating, infuriating even, to have something like that taken away from you and broadcasted so intimately. Looking at the mess he made of his own fingers, Hinata wishes he hit harder, attacked harsher.

...

Wait.

Hinata stops, startling a bit. He blinks, long and slow.

And then he looks at Komaeda, and oh. He sees it now, the tightness around his shoulders, the tension in his frame. The sharpness of his present smile, guarded and ingenuine.

He's hurting, too.

And god, Hinata's so  _selfish._ This entire time, his own anxieties have been overwhelming him, and he wasn't able to realise sooner that his companions have their own plates full to the brim.

Of course. Of  _course_ he'd hurt. He's felt it vividly, Komaeda's loneliness, his pain, just as he had Nanami's doubt in her existence, just as tangibly as they felt his own aches.

Hinata reaches towards Komaeda, who tenses like he's about to flinch away, but… doesn't. He places a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he says.

And Komaeda says, "I was wrong."

"Wrong?"

His gaze bores into Hinata. "Wrong to call you beautiful and hideous."

Hinata puts away his hand. He says, "Then what would you call me?" and feels bold for it. The way Komaeda says 'you' instead of 'Kamukura Izuru' or 'The Ender of the World' or some other superficial title makes him shiver.

"I would call you hopeful,"

Another pause, this one longer.

"Uh, what?"

Komaeda puts a hand over his heart. And there it is again, that terrifying earnestness in his eyes.

"Hopeful. You're not like me, Hinata-kun. Despite everything, you're still here. You're still doing good after what she made you do."

What  _she_ made you do. The illusion of guilt, the vision of the perfect monster, it's gone. It's all gone.

Hinata is shaking just the slightest bit. His hands aren't as steady as he thought they'd be in his lap. This is hard.

"But-- so are you."

"So am I what, Hinata-kun?"

"You're here too, aren't you?"

Komaeda falls silent.

Hinata can't quite read his expression right, was never quite able to, but the stunned look of bewilderment that twists his features isn't hard to notice.  

"But I- that's not… That isn't how it works." Komaeda argues, a confused frown forming the shape of his mouth.

"Isn't it?" Hinata is smiling, and as he does, he feels the tremors start to calm.

"It isn't! Hinata-kun, if you're as good at drawing conclusions as you are at playing instruments-"

"Stop trying to backhand compliment me, I probably  _can_ play if I really try."

"Backhanded compliments? How rash of Hinata-kun to jump to such a conclusion, I was only trying to speak my mind."

He flicks Komaeda's forehead. Komaeda doesn't make a move to flinch this time.

Hinata dares to push back the hair that falls in front of his eyes, heartbeat mingling with the songbirds' melody. He waits for Komaeda to stop him, but Komaeda does not. He rubs his thumb over the small scar on his forehead. Lets himself possess this moment of indulgence, marked only by sunlight and wide green eyes like a misty sea, abashed rather than guarded and calculated, open hearted in a way that contradicts with their intensity.

"...You were good out there with Nanami's spear," Hinata murmurs. "Maybe you should actually consider buying one for yourself."

"Oh," Komaeda breathes in response.

The sunlight makes him look even prettier.

(And Hinata can't help but to wonder how Komaeda sees him now. Is he just as mystical to him, encased in sunshine's kisses, desperately gentle with his touch, anxious to prolong the moment? Is it egoistical of Hinata to wonder? Is it egotistical of Hinata to  _hope_?)

It’s quiet here in these woods, and it’s not “home” forever. Nothing will be for a while. But the permanence of home and the worries of tomorrow mean nothing when Hinata sees that smile again. A smile soft around the edges that makes Komaeda's eyes crease, a smile that makes Hinata not want to let go.

“Is this okay?” Komaeda says, and his voice is quiet. His eyes begin to flutter. His gloved hands reach, tentative, towards the back of Hinata’s neck as he moves to lean into Hinata's touch. Komaeda's hands are light, their pressure barely there, like he's afraid to hurt him.

Hinata says, “It’s okay.”

And when he kisses Komaeda, it feels like the relief of something long awaited. It feels like comfort. It feels like something right. Hinata’s hands reach to cup Komaeda's face, and  _oh._

He kisses him again, and again, and  _again,_ and every time Hinata pulls away, he sees that smile and just  _can’t stop._

They’re going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> AAH IM REPOSTIMG SINCE AO3 WAS BEING MEAN and not putting this in the tags last time. bless june (notcoolhajime on twit, shslpenda on here! their writing is sooo good!) for the catch, and i hope this was an enjoyable read! i wrote this on a coffee high for the kmhn exchange and i Big Hope it delivers! i actually had lots of fun and do want to elaborate on the ideas i had for all three of them, so maybe... 👀


End file.
